The Insatiable Blue-Eyed Monster
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: One of Holly's newest set of interns tries to move in on Gail's territory but she's not having any of it. Cue the need to claim Holly loudly and publicly.


_Author's Note: My first piece of Gail/Holly smut. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Gail felt her blood boiling underneath her skin, her heart throbbing in her ears pushing away the sounds of the bar and the laughing patrons. Her gaze zeroed in on the sight of Holly's body leaning against the bar with another woman's hand pressed lightly to her forearm, curled intimately around her skin with a bold thumb caressing tanned flesh. Gail's fists tightened, her fingernails digging into her palm as her jaw clenched. The woman feet lead her through the mess of people towards Holly's position at the bar, squeezing between the familiar faces of the other officers until she stepped in behind Holly, placed her hand against the small of her back and leaned upwards in order to rest her chin against her shoulder.

"Hey Babe," Gail murmured softly, turning her head in order to press her lips against the soft skin of Holly's throat, her eyes flickering to the other woman watching her carefully. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Holly grinned, her voice an amusement rumble as she lifted her hand to slide her fingers through Gail's short hair racking her nails across the sensitive skin of the woman's scalp. "Where did you go? You took a long time in the bathroom."

"Traci caught me on the way out." Gail answered, nuzzling her nose into Holly's skin, breathing in the woman's scent letting it seep into her lungs and calm the raging beat of her heart. "She wanted to tell me that we're going to dinner next Friday with her and my brother - something about being holed up in your apartment and it not being healthy for either of us. I was still going to tell her no but then she threw in that Leo missed me, us, and you know I can't say no to the little sneak."

Holly rolled her eyes, chuckling even as she nodded her head in agreement. "No, he's got you wrapped around his little finger. If I didn't know better I'd be worried."

Gail huffed softly, slipping her arm around Holly's hips as she glanced towards the other woman. She stood back from Holly now, her fingers twined together on the edge of the bar as her eyes scanned up and down the length of the two women inquiringly. "Well, at least you weren't alone." Gail murmured, providing Holly with a means to introduce the woman without sounding as jealous as she felt.

"Right, of course not." Holly nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes before turning lifting her hand towards the other woman as she continued to speak. "This is Sarah - one of the three new interns that I took on earlier this month? I think I've spoken about them before, though, Sarah isn't actually one of my interns she's in the department."

"I remember you saying something about the interns being your responsibility now that you're head of the office." Gail smirked, squeezing Holly tightly, remembering the hours spent underneath the covers of Holly's bed in celebration of the woman's new position. "Though, I also remember nothing much else being said after that."

"Well, I told the interns about this place, as it seems to be the best watering hole around here." Holly murmured. "It just turns out that Ben and Sarah decided to come here tonight, though, I think Ben's found himself one of the younger officers because I haven't seen him for a good hour or two."

Gail nodded slowly, twisting her head to watch the way that Sarah reacted to the press of her lips against Holly's throat, the barest hint of teeth scraping against the woman's throat as she bit down lightly on her flesh prompting a soft moan to rise out of her lips. Sarah's hands tightened on the bar's top, her nails dragging against the surface of the wood as she watched the way that Holly's body responded to Gail's touch.

"Say goodbye," Gail husked softly into Holly's ear. "I want you."

"Gail," Holly whined softly, her eyes fluttering closed as the sensation of Gail's lips pursed around her earlobe registered in her mind, forcing a shudder to pass through her body. "Not here."

"Yes here." Gail answered with a soft growl. "I want to take you home Holly, say goodbye and come with me."

"I..." Holly's eyes snapped open at the sensation of Gail's teeth sharp against her skin, her cheeks flushing dark red as words began to flow out of her mouth unheeded by her mind. "Got to be going, see you at work on Monday!"

"Good girl." Gail purred, her eyes flashing victoriously as she looked sideways at Sarah, a smirk spreading across her lips as she led Holly out passed the mass of 15 Division Officers towards the doors of The Penny.

After stepping through the doorway Gail spun Holly around, pressing the woman's chest against the thick brick wall as Gail moulded herself against her back. "I didn't like that," She murmured, biting down on the curve of Holly's shoulder scraping her nails across the sensitive flesh. "Why did you let her touch you?"

"I didn't let her." Holly muttered back in reply, arching her back into Gail's touch as she tried to make more of her body touch the other woman. "You know I don't want anyone else Gail."

"I do know that," The blonde haired woman said, her voice low and angry even as she pressed her mouth to the soft flesh of the underside of Holly's ear. "But she doesn't and I have to claim you."

"You don't." Holly whimpered, cocking her head to the side in order to expose a larger patch of her flesh to Gail's insistent mouth. "Everyone knows that I belong to you."

"No," Gail growled, nipping Holly's skin sharply, her fingers trailing down the length of the woman's torso before curling underneath the hem of her shirt to caress her soft abdomen feeling the tense muscles fluttering underneath her touch. "She doesn't know, which means that on Monday you are going to walk into that laboratory with my marks all over your body. You're not going to say anything to her about them but she's going to see that you belong to me."

Holly's body pushed back into Gail's stronger frame, her neck arching to expose more skin to the woman's lips as a moan rose out of her throat. "I want you." She murmured softly, leaning her forehead against the brick wall as she enjoyed the sensation of Gail's fingers scratching across her skin. "Please, take me home."

"I think I'll do it right here." Gail answered the smirk on her lips clear in the tone of her voice. "I think I'll make sure that everybody knows that you belong to me. I'll make you moan and scream right here, against the building, with my hand down your pants before I take you back to your apartment, stretch you out across the sheets of your bed and fuck you until you can't say anything other than my name."

The dark haired woman shuddered at Gail's words – the desire in the woman's tone radiating through her nerve ending until it burst out underneath her flesh as a flush of blood in her cheeks and a garbled groan. "Please," She whispered again, desperately arching backwards into Gail's body in an attempt to force further contact between their bodies. "Gail, I need you."

Gail smirked, racking the sharpened tips of her teeth across Holly's throat as she nibbled along the length of the strained tendon in her skin. "I love you." She murmured softly before biting down on Holly's earlobe and sucking hard on it as her fingers changed direction to slide down the contours of Holly's stomach to the woman's waistband. "I'm glad you wore jeans tonight, I love the way that they hug your ass and your thighs – perfection."

A moan tumbled from Holly's lips. "I know." She said by way of an answer as she widened her stance in order to allow Gail's fingers to explore more skin. "I wear them for you."

"No, you wear them because they're comfortable." Gail grinned, racking her nails across the woman's hipbones in order to prompt a moan from her lips. "The fact that I like the way that you look in them is just a happy accident, but don't worry, the confidence that they give you is something that I'm never going to want to lose. You look sexy as hell with that smirk on your lips and the knowing look in your eyes. Almost as sexy as you look when I have my fingers between your thighs and I'm working my fingers across your clit forcing your body to the edge of an orgasm. I don't think you can look better than when you're coming for me."

"Gail," Holly groaned, shifting one hand away from the wall in order to cup her breast, squeezing and massaging the tender flesh as she arched and rocked her hips into Gail's hand. All thoughts of the inappropriateness of their location had fled from Holly's mind under the assault of Gail's tongue and lips on her throat in combination with the teasingly taunting movements of her fingers. "Fuck please, just please fuck me."

"Whatever you want," Gail answered, slipping her fingers inside the waistband of Holly's underwear, meeting damp flesh before sliding downwards through the woman's pussy lips to circle around her clit. The tip of Gail's finger stroked the top of Holly's clit, teasing the sensitive flesh until it swelled underneath her touch and throbbed. Gail swirled her finger around the bundle of nerves, switching the direction of her strokes every couple of rotations until Holly's body shuddered hard, her hips bucking forward as she desperately tried to fall over the edge.

"Please," She whined, the sound rising up through the back of her throat as she tried to remain quiet, imploring the officers inside the building to remain inside drinking for another handful of minutes. "Please Gail, I need it…"

Gail smirked, nuzzling her nose into Holly's skin as she pinched the woman's clit between her fingers, tugging on it lightly before soothing it with a tender stroke of her fingertip. "Come for me," She murmured softly, her voice low and deep as she rasped the words into Holly's ear, moving her fingers away from the woman's clit in order to introduce a pair of crooked fingers to her cunt. The fingers slid inside easily, curling against Holly's frontal wall to press against the slick flesh, thrusting hard.

"Oh!" Holly groaned loudly, her spine arched, both hands braced against the wall as she rocked backwards onto Gail's fingers, drawing them in deeper and harder. "Gail!"

"Good girl," Gail husked softly, thrusting evenly into the other woman in order to draw her down from the edge. "You're so beautiful."

Holly quivered in Gail's hands, her body slumping forwards against the wall as she lost the ability to hold herself upright her weight supported by Gail's arms around her stomach. "I love you."

Gail huffed out a sharp breath, her lips curled into a contented smile as she held the woman in her arms. "I love you too." She whispered gently, flicking her tongue over Holly's earlobe before stepping backwards. "Come on; let's get back to your place. I believe we have something to continue there."

"Never happy with just once are you." Holly chuckled softly, the sound reverberating through her chest before bubbling out of her lips as she allowed Gail to turn her body and lead her towards her car. Gail opened the passenger side door, guiding Holly into the seat before striding around the car to the driver's seat, settling into the leather before twisting the key in the ignition starting the engine.

"Nope," She answered. "Multiple orgasms are definitely the way to go, especially with you."

"You're such a smug little git sometimes you know that?" Holly questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And you can't make me do that every time we have sex! It's a biological improbability."

"I can and will." Gail answered with a shrug of her shoulders as a self-assured grin spread over her lips. "Face it Hol, I'm gifted when it comes to your body."

"I still can't believe you made me do that the first time you touched me," Holly groaned, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"What?" Gail asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Oh, that I made you squirt just by sucking on your clit and fucking you with me fingers? Imagine what it'll be like next week after the toy arrives."

"Oh," Holly flushed darker, pictures and images of Gail's body held aloft over her own body flashed through her mind. "About that," She paused, biting down on her bottom lip. "It arrived early; it's at my apartment now."

"Really now…" Gail nodded her head slowly. "And when were you going to tell me that?"

"In about three hours when we'd normally be making our way home from the Penny." Holly answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

Gail hummed, the sound rising out of the back of her throat, her eyes darkening with desire. "You're right, it is a nice surprise."

It took fifteen minutes to negotiate through the late night traffic to get to Holly's apartment building but only a further five minutes to slide the car into a parking space and arrive at Holly's doorway. "I want you to go to the bedroom, strip and lay face down on the bed." Gail whispered softly, running her fingernails down the length of Holly's back, nodding towards the small doorway at the other end of the apartment. "And then I want you to close your eyes and wait for me."

"Ok," Holly answered with a shudder, allowing the desire pounding through her veins to show in the tone of her voice. "It's in the bathroom."

Gail smirked; running her tongue over her bottom lip before patting Holly's backside as she moved passed the woman towards the bathroom. "Get on with it then." She said as she ducked into the small bathroom and closed the door sharply.

The blonde haired woman stripped the clothes from her body quickly, depositing them on the bathroom floor before turning to the vanity and the cardboard box sat on top of it. "Now, let's see what's in here." The woman muttered as she parted the lid of the box and dipped her fingers into the tissue paper on the inside before pulling out the silicon toy the box contained and a leather harness strap. "Purple, of course."

Gail slipped the silicon through the harness before tugging the leather straps up her legs to settle them around the tops of her thighs and her hips, sliding the buckles tight to clutch her skin. The woman's icy blue eyes drifted across to the mirror to take in the sight of the fake cock standing proud between her thighs an amused smirk crossing her lips as she curled her fist around the flexible rubber and stroked it solidly. "Never thought I'd have one of these on," She muttered quietly as she admired the sight before turning on her heel to head towards the bedroom.

Her knuckles rattled against the thick wooden surface of the doorway before she opened it giving Holly time to settle properly on the bed before she strode across the room. Gail admired the sight of Holly's naked body stretched out on the sheets for a long minute, trailing her fingertips up the length of the woman's torso before shifting to straddle the back of her thighs. "I love you," Gail whispered softly into Holly's ear before running her tongue down the length of the woman's throat to the top of her shoulders and across the ridges of her spine. "You're so fucking beautiful Holly."

"I'm yours." Holly answered softly, shuddering at the desire that flooded her body at the feeling of the strap on pinned between her body and Gail's stomach. "I love you."

"I hope you're nice and ready for me baby," Gail murmured, biting down on Holly's raging pulse before sucking hard on the soft flesh to mark her skin. "Because I'm going to take you nice and hard, I'm going to make sure that you feel my absence tomorrow."

"I always do." Holly sighed, her brown eyes fluttering closed, her body enjoying the sensation of Gail's weight hovering over her. "Gail, baby, I need you."

The blonde haired woman shifted down Holly's body, running her tongue over the soft skin, flicking it over the tender flesh of Holly's shoulder blades before nibbling across the back of her ribcage. Gail nipped and suckled down the length of the woman's spine, leaving behind deep red marks along the curve of her back. Gail worshipped the skin of Holly's lower back; depositing a series of tender kisses intermixed with sharp bites and sucks, listening to the volume of Holly's moans and whimpers to direct her mouth across the woman's skin. "Turn over." Gail whispered softly, biting down hard on the woman's skin before breaking away.

Holly shuddered at Gail's authoritative tone, allowing desire and pleasure to shudder through her nerve endings as she shifted onto her back. Holly's deep brown eyes met Gail's darkened blue orbs with a spark of heat and need, the sight of Gail's unhidden emotions forcing a needy moan to escape Holly's lips, her body arching upwards into the younger woman's body.

"Needy aren't you?" Gail teased lightly, fluttering her tongue across the sensitive skin of Holly's throat, rocking her hips slightly in order to brush the tip of the toy against Holly's lower stomach.

"For you? Always." Holly mumbled in reply, widening her thighs in order to grip Gail's hips between them, squeezing the woman tightly.

Gail's eyes trailed softly down the length of Holly's body, taking in the sight of the woman's breasts capped with tight pink nipples that seemed to beg for her mouth's attention before dropping down to the clenching muscles of her abdomen and across prominent hipbones to sturdy thighs. Gail bent her neck, peppering a soft series of kisses across Holly's cheeks, following the throbbing pulse in her throat downwards towards her collarbones before nibbling and sucking on the exposed flesh. A breathy moan from Holly's parted lips and a soft press of the woman's shoulders pushed Gail's head further down her torso until her lips met with the hardened bud of Holly's breast. Lips pursed around the sensitive skin, kissing it lightly before smoothing it with her tongue and sucking it into her mouth in order to tug on the tip with her teeth. Gail listened to Holly's moans, waiting for the woman's breath to catch in her throat before scraping her teeth around the hardened nipple, biting it sharply and soothing it with her tongue.

"Please," Holly groaned, arching her body upwards into Gail's touch, her head bent backwards as her eyes fluttered closed. "Please, Gail, I need more..."

"More?" Gail asked with a raised eyebrow, lifting her head upwards as she took in the sight of Holly's bared body - the dark red marks scattered across her torso paired with purple bites forming on the side of her throat. "Well, I do suppose I've played with you long enough..." She drawled with a smirk on her lips.

"Gail," Holly whined, her eyelashes fluttering as her hands scratched across Gail's shoulder blades. "I need you to fuck me, now, hard and proper."

"Oh, it'll be hard." Gail grinned, her eyes glowing with a mixture of desire and amusement. "But I don't think there's anything proper about what I'm about to do to you."

Gail shifted her hips backwards slightly, the tip of the silicon toy settling between Holly's lips, before she pushed forward hard and sank the entire seven-inch length into the older woman listening to the sound of her breathing hitching and shuddering. "Absolutely nothing proper," Gail murmured, rocking backwards in order to slide the toy out and then thrusting back in firmly, rotating her hips to gain a feel for the toy. "But it will be the best fuck of your life."

Holly's fingernails dug into Gail's skin, scratching across the pale flesh as the older woman clutched at Gail's body. "I don't..." She wheezed, squeezing her thighs around Gail's hips as she rocked back into the harsh thrusts, enjoying the sensation of the toy rubbing against every single one of her inner walls - everywhere at once and then in a moment nowhere. "Doubt that..."

"Good." Gail moaned, shifting her hands down to press into the mattress on either side of Holly's hips as she braced her body on her knees in order to thrust harder.

Their bodies worked together, shifting and rocking and thrusting in order to rub and push against every single one of Holly's nerve endings, pushing her further towards the edge with every thrust. Gail's head bent down in order to scrap her teeth along the length of Holly's bared throat as Holly's breasts brushed against Gail's chest, their nipples rubbing together. Holly's legs rose to lock around Gail's hips, using her position to tug Gail in harder, increasing the force of the thrusts as she desperately attempted to find and fall over the edge.

"Please," Holly begged breathlessly, desperation colouring her tone as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "More, please, god Gail, I need it... I need you."

"I'm right here." Gail murmured softly, brushing her lips over the tender flesh of Holly's throat before taking the woman's earlobe into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. The blonde haired woman braced her body on one hand, shifting her right hand away from Holly's hip to the inside of her thighs before splaying her fingers across her thigh. "I want you to come for me Holly, can you do that baby?"

"I..." Holly gasped, pushing harder, arching her back desperately. "Almost baby, almost."

Gail smirked, suckling Holly's earlobe as she dipped her right hand down and swirled her fingers around Holly's clit, shoving the woman closer to the edge. "Come Holly," She whispered, gripping Holly's clit between her index finger and thumb before pinching hard in time to a rock of her hips. "Come now."

Holly's body shuddered violently, her legs clamping around Gail's hips as her fingernails racked across the woman's back, tumbling over the edge into a heavy orgasm. Gail shifted backwards, allowing the toy to fall out of Holly's clenching pussy, her fingers rubbing harshly over the woman's sensitive clit to force a second harder orgasm to rise through her veins. Wet viscous fluid shuddered out of Holly's pussy, coating Gail's fingers and her lower stomach as the older woman continued to come.

"There's my good girl." Gail whispered softly, smirking as she lifted her hand in order to suck the come off her fingers, looking directly into Holly's eyes as she did.

The dark haired woman shuddered, a moan falling from her lips as a third ripple of pleasure tumbled through her mind, leaving her nerve endings raw and her throat hoarse.


End file.
